Suiryu
Suiryu (スイリュー, Suiryū) is a Martial Artist and user of the Void Fist. He is said to be a top contender in the Super Fight tournament. Appearance Suryu full appearance.jpg|Suiryu's full appearance Suiryu strip.jpg|Suiryu physique Suiryu is a tall young man with tan skin and black hair kept in a low ponytail. He wears a black traditional uniform used in Chinese martial arts, with white linings, sporting long sleeves and a star shaped decor in front. After Saitama blows off his clothes from the pressure of his punch, he is shown to have a very muscular body underneath his clothes. Furthermore, he is also shown to wear two armbands under his uniform. Personality Suiryu is an carefree individual usually seen smiling, but he is very eager to fight tough opponents. Suiryu is otherwise easygoing, addressing Max's reason for fighting in a casual manner and claiming that his reason for fighting was to live an easy life without worry. After defeating Max with one kick, he offhandedly apologizes for being too strong. He is also perceptive, realizing Bakuzan's blood thirst. He was also quick to realize that most heroes do their job not for justice but only for self-satisfaction, pride and ego. Furthermore, he also believes strongly in the philosophy of natural selection, in which the strong will always prevail no matter what. This reveals his cocky demeanor towards others, which might indicate that in a way he feels superior to others. Due to the power gap between him and some of the other contestants at the Super Fight Tournament, he is described by Sneck as strong to the point where he finds himself bored much like Saitama. As a result, he seeks to fight strong opponents to seek thrills in battle, which is a thing that both he and Saitama have in common. Furthermore, he also admires Saitama once he realizes Saitama only seeks thrills and not fame or glory. So far, he has been seen acting differently depending on the situation. In public he shows his easygoing demeanor, while with his opponents he reveals a much more serious and cocky side of him. This leads others to question his true motives and intentions. While he converses with Saitama, it is shown he has a more observant side, and he was immediately able to deduce Saitama was too powerful and bored with his power just by looking in his eyes. As much as he hates the cocky and fame-craving behaviors of pro heroes from the Hero Association, it is shown that Suiryu highly despises the hero lifestyle at the same time since he thinks all their heroic actions, benevolent preaching, and their sense of justice are a waste of time and boring. The reason behind this mindset is because he feels that no matter how strong or noble a hero, there is no way he or she can solve all crisis or destroy evil completely. As a result, he chooses a carefree and thrill-seeking lifestyle rather than fighting for justice, which Saitama seems to heavily disagree with, electing to let Suriyu kick his wig off and then promptly punching Suiryu. However, Saitama stops his punch in mid air close to Suriyu's face, and the resulting air pressure was powerful enough to tear Suriyu's clothes off. After losing his clothes to Sataima's punches, he begins to show the vicious side of him in which he doesn't care about Saitama's true identity and only cares about winning at all cost. During this time, he changes into a highly brutal fighter that pummels his opponent without mercy. Furthermore, he is shown to be quite arrogant and hates losing to the point of disregarding the rules and regulations so he can win the fight with his own fist. When Saitama defeats him with his butt, Suiryu begins to break down mentally from learning the feeling of losing. However, the feeling is momentary, and he quickly recovers from this and resumes his carefree attitude again. Despite that, Suiryu begins to fear and somewhat respects Saitama and does not wish to bump into him again in the future. He also appears to have learned some humility, when he begins to act like a regular hero during a dangerous situation such as the Monsters Association's invasion on the stadium led by Gouketsu, even if Saitama wasn't around to help Suiryu and the others fight back. He is also strongly hates monsters, referring them as abominations. He refuses to become a monster despite being offered a carefree lifestyle as an executive member of the Monster Association by Gouketsu. History When Suiryu was still training, he would mostly fight with his master and mess around with girls. He would also occasionally skip a few lessons. Throughout his life, his incredible strength makes his life easy but also curses him with boredom, since he cannot find strong opponents to seek thrills. Suiryu won four consecutive Super Fight tournaments in the past. Afterwards, he is rumored to have been traveling for the past three years until he noticed the superb performance of the previous tournament's winner, Garou, disguised as Wolfman. Since then, Suiryu has wanted a fight with Garou. Plot Human Monster Saga Monster Raid Arc Suiryu is participating in the Super Fight Tournament in C-City at the C-City Super Stadium. This is the fifth time Suiryu has participated in the tournament. After Saitama defeated Zakos, he begins to wonder if Saitama will be his opponent in the final. The audience is excited as Suiryu enters the stage. When Suiryu finally enters the stage, he finds Max and seems disappointed to see him. Max tells Suiryu that Suiryu's strength is minuscule compared to the the Deep Sea King's. Suiryu admits that everyone has their reasons for seeking strength. When the match begins, Max charges at Suiryu. Max shows off his new move, but gets easily outmaneuvered by Suiryu. Suiryu proceeds to kick Max to the edge of the ring, knocking Max out. Everyone, except Saitama and Bakuzan, is impressed by Suiryu's performance. Suiryu apologizes to Max for being too strong. He is impressed when Saitama defeats Bakuzan in one strike, vowing to do the same. Super Fight Arc Suiryu and Sneck face off, with Suiryu casually avoiding Sneck's strikes and questioning his reasons for fighting. He taunts Sneck by telling him that he is ineffectual as a hero, and that he sought power with no particular agenda, with his nonchalant attitude enraging Sneck. However, Suiryu knocks him out with a single blow, musing that no matter what happens, the truly strong will always survive. After defeating Volten, he will face Saitama (who is disguised as Charanko) in the final. During the fight, he uses multiple kicking techniques (which don't connect) on Saitama to warm up the battle, which makes Saitama extremely nervous about keeping his wig from flying off due to the air pressure generated by the kick. At the same time, Suiryu compliments Saitama on his strength and finds that they have the same problem of finding strong opponents to fight as well as the fact that Saitama only seeks strong opponents, not fame or glory, just like him. As Saitama is agreeing with Suiryu's statements, he starts to warm up his fists and asks Suiryu to give him the true experience of martial arts since he's starting to get tired of ending his fights with one punch. Consequently, Suiryu begins to get serious and ready to offer Saitama what he really wants. He begins to pummel Saitama with a power kick, which moves Saitama a short distance, despite Saitama blocking the kick with his arms. After that, he initiates a barrage of kicks forcing Saitama to dodge. Suddenly, he launches a powerful kick that launches Saitama into the sky, and he jumps into the air, landing a rolling kick on Saitama so strong that it pins him deep into the concrete floor of the arena. After that, he proceeds to stomp Saitama's head deeper into the ground, shocking the commentator and the audience. However, Saitama gets up unharmed by his attacks. At the same time, Suiryu asks what Saitama's routine is, and Saitama nearly exposes his hero identity by saying that he fights monsters. After this, Saitama tries to cover himself by saying that he intends to become a hero in the future. At this time, Suiryu begins to express his disdain about the hero lifestyle, and tries to persuade Saitama's not to become a hero since it is pointless and boring to do heroic justice and save the day. Instead, Suiryu remarks that people with great strength like Saitama should seek thrills, just like him. Suiryu's words shock/anger Saitama so much that he lets himself get hit by Suiryu's next kick, which blows the wig off his head, exposing his true identity to the crowd. Finally exposed, Saitama throws a short range punch while exclaiming that if Suiryu's goal is to seek fun, he shouldn't try to make himself stronger than he is currently. However, Saitama manages to restrain his punch before it hits Suiryu, which creates a powerful shock wave that blows off Suiryu's clothes, exposing his muscular body and leaving him in a state of deep shock. Despite being declared as the winner due to Saitama's violation of wearing the wig, Suiryu refuses to back down and begins to unleash a powerful punch at Saitama's head. He then initiates a chop that splits the arena in half and attacks Saitama with a multitude of punches and thrusts. Saitama begins to question his motive to have fun only for him to respond that he hates losing. At this point, Suiryu begins to pummel Saitama with even greater speed, eventually twisting himself into the tornado movement and initiating his Void Sky Dragon Fist technique. Seeing Saitama unfazed by his rapid attacks, he initiates a power step-in that shatters half of the arena and launches a powerful twisting punch that launches Saitama into mid-air only to see him unfazed by his attack again. Saitama then begins to mimic his tornado movement due to his realization that martial arts are cool only to enrage Suiryu into attacking him again due to thinking that Saitama is mocking him. Unfortunately, Saitama accidentally hits him with his hip, using the tremendous force from Suiryu's own momentum against him, that shatters half of the arena and sends Suiryu plummeting into the audience; Suiryu was able to grab Saitama's belt which causes Saitama some embarrassment. However, due to the fact that Saitama was already disqualified for disguising as Charanko to participate in the tournament in the first place, Suiryu was crowned as the winner of the tournament. Despite winning the fight, Suiryu begins to fear Saitama and feels, for the first time, losing to someone more powerful than him. He also begins to wonder what might have happened to him had Saitama's punch connected. As a result, he wishes to return to his carefree lifestyle while hoping to never bump into Saitama again. Suddenly the arena, is attack by The Three Crows and Gouketsu, the latter telling them that they are all going to become monsters via monster cells. It is revealed by the Super Fight Announcer that Gouketsu was the champion of the first Super Fight. Gouketsu then explains his disappearance that occurred several years ago. After finishing his story, Gouketsu offers the martial artists a choice to either become monsters or die by his hand and a few of martial artists accept the offer. Suiryu then asks one of the civilians if he can go on a date with her if he beats up the monsters, to which she nods in acceptance. With new motivation, Suiryu prepares to fight. After defeating Choze, Hamukichi, Benpatsu and Volten, Suiryu is heavily injured by Gouketsu when he refused to eat the monster cell and chose to fight him instead. Despite taking a heavy blow from Gouketsu, it is revealed that Suiryu is still conscious and continues his battle against the first champion. It eventually becomes clear that Suiryu is heavily outmatched by Gouketsu, who is completely unfazed by Suiryu's most powerful attacks. Gouketsu then orders the Three Crows to kill Suiryu. Because of his injuries, Suiryu is unable to fight back and attempts to escape the situation, but fails to do so as he is quickly surrounded. Noticing Bakuzan's presence, Suiryu asks for help, but is rejected. Bakuzan admits that Suiryu is stronger than he is, and eats several monster cells, which ends up (apparently) killing him, instead of initiating a transformation. He eventually ends up alone in the arena, where the Three Crows try to kill him, but is saved by Max and Sneck. The three then team up and kill The Three Crows. Abilities and Powers Suiryu is considered a legend for winning four Super Fight tournaments in a row. He defeated two A-Class heroes with one kick each, and reached the finals of the tournament with little effort. During his fight with Saitama, he was able to display strength and fighting abilities on par with S-Class heroes. Bakuzan stated that if he is able to kill Suiryu, that would make him the strongest. After the Super Fight tournament, Suiryu was able to fight and defeat four martial arts contestants who were now Tiger to Demon threat Mysterious Beings, with Choze being the only one who could give him a real fight. This display of fighting power impressed Gouketsu, the first champion of the Super Fight Tournament, who had become a Dragon level mysterious being sometime since winning the first Super Fight. The former human offered Suiryu an executive position equal to his own if he became a monster as well, implying that if he took a monster cell, he could become just as powerful as Gouketsu. However, he is no match for the likes of Gouketsu and Saitama, who defeat him with ease. Physical Abilities Enhanced Senses: Suiryu was able to sense the bloodlust of Bakuzan as well as being able to sense Saitama's strength after witnessing him defeating Zakos with one slap. Immense Speed and Reflexes: Suiryu possesses an extreme amount of speed and reflexes, being able to kick and defeat Max, an A-Class hero, in an instant and was also able to dodge several strikes from another A-Class hero, Sneck with ease. Also Suiryu is fast enough to keep up with Choze's monster form in their duel while other martial artists couldn't see his movements. Immense Strength: Suiryu defeated Max, who was a high ranking A-Class hero, and Sneck, who is lower ranked than Max, but regularly places in the top four of the tournament with one kick each. He easily cut the fighting ring in half with one chop and proceeded to flip up half of it with one stomp. His overall strength had terrified most of the audience in the tournament, including the security which is at the standards of S-Class in the Hero Association. He was strong enough to deflect and kick Choze's energy projected attack into the sky. Suiryu was also strong enough to blow off one of Three Crows heads with a single kick despite being in his weakened state. *'Strength Suppression': Suiryu doesn't have to go through a transformation to showcase more power and speed than you would first think he has. His normal state is actually just him choosing not to strain his muscles. When he strains his muscles his strength increases many fold. He doesn't even have to forcefully strain his muscles. When holding back Monster Choze's attack his muscles were naturally strained to allow him to stand his ground rather than being pushed back by it. His muscles can grow so much that they easily break the large solid arm bands around them. Immense Durability: Suiryu was able to come out of his fight with Saitama without any lasting injuries though the hero wasn't serious at all. He didn't sustain any visible damage on his person despite having been launched out of the fighting ring by Saitama's hip bump that used Suiyru's own momentum against himself even when the impact shattered part of the concrete audience stand. Suiryu can take hits from Goukestsu without being knocked out despite being heavily injured, though he admitted that Gouketsu only needed two blows to defeat him. Immense Endurance: Suiryu possesses great stamina and endurance as he was able to withstand a hip bump from Saitama that sent him flying into audience and recovered in little time. Even after the fight, a short time later he is able to fight and defeat multiple martial artists who have become Mysterious Beings. After defeating the transformed martial artists, he was still able to perform one of his martial arts technique on the transformed Gouketsu. Despite being heavily injured Suiryu remained conscious, albeit barely, after being hit from Goukestsu. Fighting Style Master Martial Artist: Suiryu is an extremely accomplished martial artist, having won four Super Fight Tournaments in a row. He can easily defeat A-Class heroes and has shown fighting abilities on par with S-Class heroes. Void Sky Dragon Fist.jpg|Void Sky Dragon Fist Void Shivering Tiger Fist.jpg|Void Shivering Tiger Fist Void Phoenix Ascension Fist.jpg|Void Phoenix Ascension Fist Void Fist (冥躰拳, Meitei-ken; Viz: The Dark Body Art or Dark Corporal Fist ): This style focuses on maximizing damage output, while keeping a consistent flow of damage. His kicks are strong enough to launch Saitama high into the air and pin him deep into the ground. After Saitama blows off his clothes, he is shown using hand techniques with moves that involve spinning in a tornado movement accompanied by multiple hand thrusting attacks and punches, as well as a twisting punch that is strong enough to launch Saitama in mid-air. *'Void Sky Dragon Fist' (冥躰空龍拳, Meitei Kūryū Ken): Suiryu attacks his opponents rapidly with a barrage of punches to the point of creating tremendous momentum that makes him twist like a tornado in mid-air. The momentum he creates from his repeating blows preserves his midair rotations. *'Void Shivering Tiger Fist' (冥躰震虎拳, Meitei Shin Koken): Suiryu punches his opponent upward. The punch is strong enough to split the clouds *'Void Phoenix Ascension Fist' (冥躰鳳昇拳, Meitei Hōshō Ken): A follow-up to Void Shivering Tiger Fist ''' in which Suiryu initiates a twisting punch that is launched into his opponent's body. He uses this move to defeat Choze and it was powerful enough to break through Choze's heavily armored body. Miscellaneous Abilities '''Keen Perception: Suiryu is very perceptive as through mere glances at the eyes of another, he's able to deduce their nature and their strength levels. He managed to quickly figure out that most heroes in the Hero Association do their jobs for fame, glory, and self-satisfaction and realized that Saitama was very strong and only seeks thrills in battle, not fame or glory, just by looking through his eyes when most people are blinded towards the heroes' true characteristics. Major Battles Quotes *(To Sneck) "With or without heroes, all the surviving human will continue to survive on their own. With or without monsters, the weak will be weeded out. It's just nature's way." *(To Sneck) "In the end, 'we' are going to survive either way. The strong." References Navigation Category:Characters Category:Human Category:Male Category:Martial Artist Category:Manga Original Category:Super Fight Champions